An Angel?
by GloriaFan
Summary: When Jenny announces her engagement to Mark Von Bron, Gloria realizes where she recongnizes the name 'Von Bron' from, reuniting her and her long lost rival.
1. Chapter 1

_**~ An Angel? – Chapter 1 ~**_

* * *

_A/N_: This fic is set in 2005, is based off of the season one episode _The Angels, _and brings a few of my OC's from my _Kidz INK. s_eries in. When Gloria says 'Aunt Renee' she is referring to Renee, but not a biological aunt, just a 'good friends' aunt. Gloria has two children, Michael and Stephanie. I guess that's all you need to know. So enjoy!

- GloriaFan

* * *

Glasses filled to the brim with soda lifted into the air as Gloria's sister and sister's fiancé, Mark, sat back down on the sofa.

"I'm happy for you, Jenny." Gloria said, walking over to her seated sister and wrapping her in a warm hug.

"Thanks, Gloria." Jenny smiled and said. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh," Mark said. "I'd like you to meet my sister, Gabriela." he got up and walked over to the door opening it to reveal a beautiful woman.

_Gabriela? Von Bronn?_ Gloria asked under her breath.

"Gloria!" Gabriela said running through the door. Gloria politely got up off of the couch and stepped towards her.

"How long has it been?" Gloria asked hugging her long-lost enemy.

"I don't know, but far too long, dear!" Gabriela said stepping away. "You look fantastic!"

"You do also!" Gloria returned the compliment, admiring the silk skirt and sparkling top paired with red lipstick and high heels. "Sit down!" Gloria said motioning towards the couch.

"So, Gloria, dear, what have you been up to lately? It seems like forever since I last saw you." Gabriela said flipping her hair, sitting, crossing her legs, and smoothing her skirt.

"Oh, nothing much, just life, I suppose." Gloria replied, putting on a fake grin while talking with her long lost rival of middle school.

* * *

Gloria leaned back against the living room door, relieved. Jenny turned off the sink and walked towards her sister.

"Are you OK, Gloria?" Jenny asked, drying her hands.

"Yeah, I just feel a little stupid. I mean, how could I _not_ realize? Gabriela was my biggest enemy in middle school. I mean, even _after_ she left for that private school, I felt I had to compete with her... She acts so nice _now_... But does that live up to what she _did_?" Gloria asked confused.

"Meh, I don't know. This really is your business." Jenny said getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Goodnight, Jenny. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Gloria said.

"You too." Jenny said locking the door and walking out of Gloria's apartment. Gloria sighed and turned the kitchen light off. She grabbed the TV remote and flipped on the television. She surfed through the channels until she reached her favorite movie channel. She sat up and began to watch intently.

"Mom? You alright?" Her 7 year-old son, Michael, came walking out from his room rubbing his eyes and hugging close to his pillow.

"You are supposed to be in bed." Gloria said hugging him.

"I know, but I got worried about you, mommy." he said.

"Well, I'm glad I have someone like you to look after me." Gloria said smiling. "Come on, off to bed." Gloria said motioning towards the hall and getting up to tuck her son back in.

* * *

Gloria rose up in bed; she got up and stretched slightly, heading for the bathroom. She heard a knock on the door and slipped on some comfy clothes. She looked at the note that sat on the kitchen table.

_Had to leave early, made some breakfast for you and Michael, love, your husband, Mick_

She let out a yawn and walked over to the plate on the other side of the table.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Michael! Could you by chance get the door, sweetheart?" Gloria yelled.

"Alright, Scooby-Doo can wait a bit longer." He smiled and paused the DVD player, walking to the door.

"Oh, hello, dear. You must be Michael. May I speak to your mother?" Gabriela said.

"She's over there." Michael said, pointing to his mother. Gloria stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Gloria asked.

"Oh, I'm going to take you shopping." Gabriela said.

"I can't let you do that!" Gloria said.

"Yes, you can, and you will." Gabriela said smiling.

"Alright, let me change." Gloria said walking towards her bedroom. Several minutes later she walked out, ready to go.

"Where am I going to stay?" Michael asked.

"You're going to stay with your sister Stephanie and Irene, over at your aunt Renee's house." Gloria said grabbing her purse.

"Alright." Michael said, slipping his jacket on.

The three walked out of the door.

* * *

At the mall, Gloria couldn't help but think back to the past, to the day in particular when Gabriela dared her to hurt her friends.

"Gabriela?" Gloria asked.

"Yes, Gloria?" Gabriela replied.

"I have something to say, listen, I want you to tell me truly, why do you want to be my friend? You hated me back in middle school…" Gloria asked.

"Because," Gabriela said. "I want to make up for what I did." She said.

"Well, then. Let's be friends. But, first, apologize." Gloria said as if she was five years old again.

"I'm sorry. Friends?" Gabriela asked.

"Best." Gloria replied as they locked arms and walked into the store.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ An Angel? – Chapter 2 ~**_

* * *

Gloria and Gabriela sat by each other on their assigned chairs at the wedding reception, several weeks later.

"Look at the two _friends_…" Stacy said sarcastically, shaking her head from an out of earshot distance.

"Talk about an unlikely couple of 'buds'." Renee said, joining the onlookers.

"Are you having stomach troubles, Kid?" Mickey asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm going to go check this out." Stacy said. "Kid, you _will _accompany me?" She asked, turning to her partner in crime.

"Certainly." Kid said in a very upright manner. As they began walking, they bumped into Gabriela herself.

"Oh, hey! Just who I wanted to speak to!" She said.

"Speak then." Kid replied tilting his hat.

"Well… I guess… I guess I'll come right out with it, I'm sorry for the rude things I said, back in the day."

"You're what?" Mickey and Renee asked in unison. Realizing their cover had been blown, they came out from their hiding place, clearly ashamed. "You're what?" Renee repeated.

"Sorry." Gabriela said with a timid smile. A smile also crept onto Renee's face,

"No wonder Gloria has been enjoying your company so much!" Renee replied, walking towards Gabriela and wrapping her arm around her neck as if they were old friends.

"Gloria _**always **_makes good decisions, though I did wonder why she was such good friends with someone she disliked so much up until a few weeks ago. I guess I need to learn to trust her judgment a little more than I do now." Mickey said.

"What's going on here?" Gloria asked walking up to the group and throwing her arm around Gabriela and Renee.

"We just made a new friend." Renee said with another smile.

"I knew you guys would come around!" Gloria said. "Group hug!" She yelled squeezing her friends closer in with herself.

"Oh, guys! Let's take a picture!" Kid said.

"Yeah!" Stacy agreed. "I want to preserve this moment forever!" She exclaimed motioning for the photographer. The photographer kneeled and took the photograph of the original Kids Inc. group… along with the woman who 22 years ago was their worst enemy, but today was their best friend. An to this day, a copy of that photograph, hangs in the house of every member of the group, including Gloria, who had finally settled the question of whether or not Gabriela Von Bronn was an angel… She was.

* * *

THE END


End file.
